rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Schwifty
is the fifth episode of season two of Rick and Morty and the 16th episode overall. It aired on August 23, 2015.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/rick-and-morty/s02/ Synopsis A massive alien head appears over the Earth, interfering with Earth's gravity and spawning several global disasters in the process. When the head exclaims, "Show me what you got," Rick travels to The Pentagon to inform the President of the United States that the alien head is a Cromulon, and it seeks a live performance of a catchy new song. Unfortunately, an earthquake hit the Grammy Awards presentation, killing all of Earth's most famous musicians, with the exception of Ice-T. In desperation, Rick and Morty compose and perform the song "Get Schwifty". The head is pleased and transports the entire Earth to an intergalactic musical competition, viewed by more Cromulons, where the losers' planets are obliterated. Rick and Morty team up with Ice-T to compose a new song, but Morty panics and steals Rick's portal device to save his family. Ice-T reveals himself to be a jaded alien and leaves Rick alone. Jerry, Beth, and Summer get involved with a religious cult whose beliefs are based on their interpretation of the actions of the Cromulons. Morty gets lost and traverses several portal openings, eventually stumbling onto Bird Person's world. Bird Person encourages Morty to have faith in Rick and sends him back to Earth. The Cromulons disqualify Earth, but Ice-T returns and saves the planet from annihilation. Rick and Morty, back together again, perform a new hit song, satisfy the Cromulons, and win the contest. Meanwhile, the alien head cult quickly disbands after realizing it was all a musical reality show. Characters Major Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Armagheadon *The President *General Nathan *Ice T *Summer Smith *Gene Vagina *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Birdperson Minor Characters *Mr. Goldenfold *Ethan *Tammy *Magnesium J *Hydrogen F *Magma Q *Numericons *Father Bob *Jew *Simon *Jamey *Squanchy (Pictured) Trivia *Rick jokingly asks Morty to lick his balls, which may be a nod to Justin Roiland's wildly vulgar short film The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti. ''It may also be a reference to one of Rick's catchphrases in Total Rickall, "lick lick lick my balls!" *''Arbolean mentirosos roughly means "the lying trees" in Spanish.'' '' Gallery Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.11.11 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.11.54 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.12.08 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.13.24 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.13.53 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.14.21 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.15.07 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.15.27 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.16.08 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.16.32 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.16.53 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.16.54 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.16.55 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.17.42 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.18.07 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.18.29 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.19.05 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.19.29 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.19.52 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.20.18 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.22.15 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.22.47 AM.png Screenshot 2015-09-29 at 11.22.54 AM.png Attack of Armagheaddon.png References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes